Addiction
by ChocoholicMonkeyfish
Summary: Hermione cherished every moment she got to share with Ron these days...She was becoming addicted... RonHermione Now a multichapter fic by request. Set somewhere in HBP. Please R&R!
1. Obsession

**_A/N: I should probably be working on my James/Lilly fic, but I thought that I could use a small break to write this one shot that's been stuck in my head. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**_

**Addiction**

Hermione cherished every moment she got to share with Ron these days. Sure it was only a few moments here or there, but it was all she saw of him lately.

It had started off slowly, once or twice a week maybe. Then it became almost every night, once everyone else had gone to bed. They would sit together and talk mostly. Hold hands while finishing a paper last minute or just sit and stare at the fireplaces' diminishing embers.

Then every once in a while he would kiss her; leaving her breathless. Nowadays each meeting became more heated. There was less talking and more snogging. Not only was their time shared increasing in heat; but the meetings were becoming more frequent.

Almost every night once the other Gryffindors had gone to bed wasn't enough. They met during breaks in the Room of Requirement, and in the library when she was done with her homework. She knew that she shouldn't be doing it. She should concentrate on schoolwork and Harry's mysterious book, but she found herself really not caring. Her grades weren't slipping and she could still focus during lessons, but she wasn't sure how long that would last.

She was becoming addicted, no matter how much she denied it. She was addicted to his blue eyes and the way the back of his hair would stick up after she'd ran her fingers through it. His fringe always fell in his eyes, and she loved to push it back and see his heavy eyelids fall shut before he continued to kiss her.

She always wanted more after each time they met, even though she knew she shouldn't. Even Prefect duties were nearing the danger point. She was always tempted to enter an empty classroom, but she'd stop herself each time. How much longer until rounds weren't even a safe time?

No one knew about their meetings. Not even Harry. Although Harry was busy with his own things these days. Still, Hermione had always been able to tell him everything, save the Time Turner in third year. It just didn't feel right to tell him about this though. Somehow it would just be too awkward.

Even Ginny didn't know. Hermione had always been able to confide in Ginny, and vice versa. But Ron was her brother and Hermione feared that Ginny would find the whole thing a little odd.

So Hermione kept quiet about it. She knew that Ron wasn't going to tell anyone, so it was simply their little secret. It was fun; sneaking off to enjoy a little Ron-time.

-:-

Currently Hermione was making her way back to her dormitory after another snog in the library. She'd always loved the library and this past meeting had bumped it up yet another spot on her 'Favorite Places in Hogwarts' list.

She had a few minutes before dinner, so she was taking her things back to her room. With any luck Lavender would already be heading to the Great Hall; she didn't want anything to ruin her euphoric state.

She gave the Fat Lady the password and stepped through the Portrait Hole. The Common Room was clearing out as everyone started heading for the Great Hall. Hermione fought through the queue to the girls' staircase and hurried to her room.

When she opened the door to her room she noticed two things. Firstly, it was completely empty. Secondly, there was a large basket, with an even larger red bow, on her bed. She immediately recognized it as a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' delivery basket. She had received one just like it earlier that year.

She walked over to her bed, setting her bag down at the foot. She examined the basket and saw that everything was there. She then noticed an envelope with her name on it next to the money pouch she had sent with her owl order.

She picked up the letter and opened it with her nail. Glancing at the signatures she saw that it was definitely from the Weasley twins.

She read over it quickly.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Thank you for your generous order to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. However we regret to inform you that you have been caught. You have sent us this same order form once before and as proud as we are that you claimed to be selling these to the other ladies of Hogwarts, we know that you would never do something as low as us common rule breakers. _

_Besides Ginny has informed us that very few girls have ordered this particular product; not to worry though, your secret shall die with us. _

_Because of the size of your order, we also feel that we cannot accept your payment. You are practically family, (hopefully someday you will be family)_ _and it would not feel right to accept such a large amount. However we know that you would not feel right taking these products for nothing. Therefore we have graciously taken half of the gold you sent us, and the other half you will find in the returned money pouch. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Gred and Forge_

_(Mischief Makers Circa 1978)_

_P.S. We also had the discomfort, er...pleasure of hearing of dear Ronniekins' new "girlfriend". **IF **this has **ANY** connection to your orders we are here to tell you that our dear baby brother is a git. However he is our git. You just have to give him some time to come around. He'll notice soon enough. Sweet daydreams!_

Hermione set the letter down and reached into large pile of Patented Daydream Charms. She pulled out the money pouch and tipped it over onto her scarlet bedspread. She counted the gold and was surprised to see how much she had been willing to pay. And that was only half. But she knew it was worth it.

She was just placing the money back in the pouch when she heard someone coming up the stairs outside her door. She quickly shrunk the basket and placed it and the pouch in her trunk. She stood up as the door swung open and Lavender entered the room. Ignoring Hermione, she walked over to the mirror and reapplied her lip gloss.

No doubt Ron was in his room removing her first coat from his own mouth. Just as silently she left the room, a smile plastered on her face.

Hermione fell onto her bed with a sigh as the door closed once again. She blinked back the fresh set of tears forming in her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She crawled to the foot of her bed and opened her trunk, reaching past the small library for one of the Daydream Charms. She'd be a little late for dinner tonight.

**_A/N: Hopefully not all of you saw that coming. I was trying a little plot twist. So to tell me how I did all you have to do is push that little review button. Cheers!_**


	2. The Occasional Craving

_**A/N: Well I got a few requests for another chapter to this fic. I believe the exact words were 'please write another chapter and make this stupid girl disappear'. So here is another HBP missing moment.**_

_**Disclaimer: I can only dream that one day I will have JK Rowling's talent. However, today is not that day. **_

**_Anything written by the lovely Jo Rowling is in _Bold.**

**Chapter Two: The Occasional Craving**

"**What were you doing up there with _her_?" shrieked Lavender**.

"Lavender! Uh…well…um…you see we, uh…." Ron spluttered. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione and then back at Lavender with wide eyes.

"Won-Won!" She was clearly upset at seeing them exit the boys' dormitories alone.

'_If she only knew that Harry is standing right in front of her,' thought Hermione, sardonically. _

She stepped around Ron and past Lavender -making sure she bumped shoulders with the latter- and quickly made her way into the common room. She didn't want to watch Ron, once again, neglect to break it off with Lavender. It was pathetic really; he was almost frightened of her.

She saw Ginny entering through the portrait hole and thought she could wait for Ron with her.

"**_Don't _push me, please, Dean," she said sounding annoyed. "You're always doing that, I can get through perfectly well on my own..."**

On second thought, perhaps it was best to leave Ginny alone as well. Hermione wondered if Harry was still around. He'd be happy to hear, what appeared to be, Ginny trying to chuck Dean.

She sat down on a sofa next to a sleeping Crookshanks, who woke up long enough to curl up in her lap and fall asleep again.

She smiled softly and absently began to stroke his fur while she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the sofa. She herself was happy that Ginny was finally going to ditch Dean. Sure she had been the one to tell Ginny to date other people, but now she knew that Harry fancied Ginny as well. She really hoped those two would get their act together soon.

As for Ron, well, unfortunately he didn't seem to be able to get rid of Lavender quite as easily. He kept saying he was waiting for things to fall apart, but that didn't seem to be working. She wasn't about to complain though. Two months ago she wasn't even on speaking terms with Ron. At least now she could spend some real time with him.

Since her and Ron's reconciliation after his poisoning in March, her addiction had dwindled down to an occasional craving. Once she saw him again everyday, and could actually talk and sit with him, she'd decided to go _"cold turkey"_ on the whole Daydream Charm thing.

She'd locked her remaining charms in her trunk, underneath her dress robes and didn't touch them for two weeks. Then Ron had started to refuse to break up with Lavender. She didn't understand why it was so hard for him to go up to her and say 'Listen I don't think we should see each other anymore.' But he just couldn't seem to get that through his thick head.

She wondered if maybe he didn't want to break up with her at all. And that thought was just too depressing for Hermione to think about. So she'd gone up to her room one night and taken out a charm.

She only used them every few weeks, but lately that number had been increasing ever so slowly. If Ron didn't get rid of Lavender soon, Hermione feared that she would need to owl Fred and George again.

Hermione sighed softly as she brought her legs up under herself, while attempting to keep Crookshanks from digging his claws into her legs. She resumed her stroking and he, once again, fell into a peaceful slumber.

She was reminded of one of her daydreams from a few weeks back, and how Crookshanks had been sleeping in her lap at the time. In the daydream she and Ron had been sitting under the old beech tree down by the lake. His head had been resting in her lap and she was running her fingers through his ginger hair. It had been very peaceful until the charm had started to wear off. That's when Ron had leapt off her, arched his back, licked his fist and ran it over his nose. She had been very confused until she'd been pulled back into her four-poster and seen a ginger, bottle-brush tail pass through her curtains. Ever since then she'd made sure that Crookshanks was nowhere near her when she was using a charm.

She felt herself drifting off, when the cushion shifted under her. Her head snapped up, and she was face to face with Ron. He was scratching Crookshanks behind the ears and had a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head and sat up a little straighter. "No," she said as Crookshanks woke up and gave her a scornful look for shifting positions again, "-sorry Crooky- no, I was just resting my eyes."

"Oh, alright," Ron said as he gave Crookshanks a couple pats on the head and slouched into the sofa even further. He leaned his head back and watched the fireplace sullenly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Hmm," Ron muttered, turning his head towards her. "Oh, well nothing's really wrong. I just never thought I'd find a new rowing partner, but Lavender was really giving you a run for your money there."

Hermione looked down at her fingers, where they were entangled in Crookshanks' fur. In a quiet voice she asked, "So you two had a fight then?" She silently wondered if they'd also made up already in their own special way.

"Wow, you must have really been out of it. She's been screaming for the last bloody half hour." He smiled slightly and sat up a little becoming smug. "She kept accusing u-us of doing s-something in my dorm. I told her we weren't doing anything but she said if I kept lying to her she would chuck me. I really didn't want her to though--"

"Oh," Hermione interrupted softly. _'I knew he didn't really want to break up with her,' _she added silently.

"Yeah, I mean we hadn't done anything and I've wanted out of this _relationship_ for weeks. So if anyone should have been doing any ditching, it should have been me. But she wouldn't listen. I really don't care, I guess, I mean at least it's over."

Hermione's head snapped up and she couldn't stop the grin tugging at her lips. "Really?"

"Yup," he said a broad grin on his own face. "I can see you're happy about it too."

She shook her head, her grin widening and said, "Well she really was getting annoying Ron. Especially in the dorms." She added quietly. "Congratulations though, even if you are a coward for not doing it yourself."

"Thanks, I think," he chuckled.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Hermione doing a small victory dance in her head and Ron starting to scratch Crookshanks behind the ears again.

She tried to stifle a yawn, in vain, as she was hit by a wave of her earlier exhaustion.

"You must be tired," Ron stated as he looked around at the nearly empty common room. "It's late, why don't you go up to bed?"

Hermione shook her head as she gave another yawn. "That's okay. I don't much fancy sleeping in the same room as Lavender if she's that upset. Especially if she thinks I have anything to do with you two breaking up."

"Oh, sorry about that," Ron said sheepishly.

"It's not your fault Ron," she offered through yet another yawn. "Are you going to stay down much longer?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd try to wait for Harry; if he doesn't get in too late."

"Oh good, I hope he knows what he's doing, going to Hagrid's instead of after Professor Slughorn." Her eyes were falling shut and her head felt heavy.

"I'm sure he does Hermione. After all, he has Felix on his side doesn't he?"

"Hmm, oh yeah…sure." She really was very tired.

"I really think you should go to bed Hermione." Ron put a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him through her drooping eyelids. "I really don't want to Ron. But, since you're already staying down here, would you mind waking me up when you think she'd be asleep?"

Ron nodded his head with a lop-sided grin, and turned to the fire again.

Hermione turned her head in the other direction and closed her eyes. She wasn't in the most comfortable position, especially with Crookshanks sprawled across her, but she didn't want to risk falling onto Ron and having him be uncomfortable—or worse, disgusted.

"Um—ahem—here, that can't be comfortable," Ron muttered a few minutes later. "Off Crookshanks," he whispered, and she felt her cat leap off her legs leaving them feeling much lighter.

Then she felt Ron pull her so she was lying down with her head on a pillow, which he'd placed on his lap. A light blanket was placed over her as well as she curled her knees slightly and brought her hands up under her head.

"Better?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Mmhmm, 'night Ron," she mumbled into the pillow as her mind started to cloud over.

"Goodnight Hermione."

She felt the dream world pulling her in, but for once she found she'd rather stay in reality.

**_A/N: I have an idea for a third part to this story, but I'll only post it on request, so if you'd like to read it, please review. Cheers!_**


	3. Frivolity

**_Chapter Three: Frivolity_**

Recently she had been confusing her dreams with reality. Perhaps it was possible that this was yet another figment of her imagination. Any moment now she would be back in her dormitory worrying about her last Ancient Runes essay and the end of the year exams.

As much as she wanted to believe it, she knew it wasn't true. For one thing this _nightmare_ had lasted much longer than 30 minutes. For another she had used her last charm two weeks earlier. But right now she was trying to forget all of those logical thoughts. She refused to believe that he was gone. The greatest wizard in the world was gone. _Dead._

She leaned forward as another sob shook her body. She pressed on her eyes with the heels of her hands to try and stop the tears, only succeeding in soaking her hands and hurting her tender eyes even more. Her sob caught in her throat as a large warm hand came to rest on her back.

She looked up slowly and saw Ron looking at her with a small, sad smile. His eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and red from days of refusing to cry. The hand on her back was making nonsensical patterns and was soothing. He brought his free hand to her cheeks, wiping away the tears only to watch them be replaced. Realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, he dropped his arm to her waist and pulled her close so that she was crying onto his shoulder.

The hand on her back moved into her hair, stroking it softly as he mumbled broken sentences of comfort into her hair.

Without moving her head from his shoulder she whispered, "Ron, its okay for you to cry too. I won't tell anyone."

She knew that he hadn't cried because he'd wanted to stay strong for Harry, Ginny and herself. But really that was just foolish, and both of them had been foolish enough for one year.

-:-

_Ron sat alone in the common room after challenging himself to a game of chess. Lavender had just retreated to her dorm room after a night of snogging, and Harry and Hermione were at Slughorn's party. He didn't care though. He never really wanted to go; he'd just thought it would have been fun to show everyone his lace-free dress robes. It wasn't like he could wear that to Potions after all._

_He had just instructed his rook to take out one of his other side's pawns, when the portrait hole slammed open and a very livid Hermione entered the room. She didn't notice him right away giving him the opportunity to examine her appearance. She was wearing her new dress robes, which seemed oddly disheveled, and her hair was unintentionally half in a bun and half falling out._

_Still not noticing his presence in the otherwise empty common room, Hermione began pacing the room pausing to kick out at a sofa. She gave a small yelp as she grabbed her foot and hopped up and down on the other._

_Ron stopped himself from laughing at the sight, but couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he made his presence known._

_"What happened to you?"_

_Hermione froze mid-hop and lowered her foot to the ground. She stood with her back to him for a moment before slowly turning to face him with murder in her eyes. The smile slipped from his face as he remembered the canary incident from the other night._

_He gulped audibly as she walked towards him her hands forming fists at her sides. He couldn't stop his brain from choosing that moment to think how beautiful she looked tonight, especially with the pink flush rising in her cheeks and the spark in her eyes._

_"Is that all you boys think about?" she asked, her voice low and menacing._

_His eyes widened as he wondered if he had spoken aloud. "Uh…I…excuse me?"_

_"Snogging?" she practically growled. "Let's get her under the mistletoe as soon as we get there. Let's leave the party and head back to the empty common room. Honestly, unlike **some people** I don't enjoy having my face eaten off!" _

_Ron felt his anger growing, and despite her last comment it was not directed at Hermione. "What did McLaggen do? Are you alright?" _

_Hermione snorted before placing her hands on her hips. "I think you of all people should know what he 'did' to me, Ronald. Seriously, is that all you boys think about?"_

_Ron opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to stop him._

_"Never mind, look who I'm asking." She brought a hand to her head, rubbing her temple, before giving a great sigh. "Good night Ronald. Have a Happy Christmas," she said feebly before retreating up the stairs to her dormitory. _

-:-

Hermione was brought back to the present when she felt something wet hit the top of her head. She looked up at Ron and saw a tear leave his closed eye and roll down his nose, while another clung to the eyelashes of his other eye.

Sensing that she was watching him he pulled her back to his shoulder and set his chin on top of her head. She closed her eyes as well, and they cried together for a few more minutes.

When she couldn't cry anymore, although she knew that that wouldn't last long, she tilted her head at an odd angle to look at Ron. He seemed to have cried all that he would allow himself to cry, and was now just sitting with his eyes closed and his head resting on hers.

"Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" was his only answer.

"What happens now?"

He pulled back slightly and looked down at her with a small smile. "_You're _asking _me_?" he asked amusedly and somewhat surprised that for once she didn't know the answer.

She wasn't amused, and simply nodded. "Yes," she stated firmly.

He dropped the smile and stood up, holding out a hand for her to take. "Now, we go with Harry to…well to wherever it is that he's going I s'pose."

She smiled softly and took his hand, letting him pull her up. "So we're agreed? We stick with Harry no matter what."

"Of course," he replied dragging her away. "He wouldn't dare do something stupid without me, and we would be mad to do something stupid without you there to get us out of it."

She shoved him playfully with her free hand and bit her lip to keep from grinning. "Prat," she mumbled. She stopped walking suddenly and turned to him. "So it's just like our old adventures then?" She knew it wasn't. It would be far more dangerous than anything they'd ever done before. But for now she was willing to pretend.

"Exactly," he lied. "Come on," he added starting to walk with her again. "Let's go find The-Boy-With-Too-Many-Bloody-Titles."

She snickered at this and allowed him to pull her away from the white tomb. No, this wasn't a dream. It was reality. And it was exactly where she needed to be.

**_A/N: Okay, well this is the final part to this fanfic, but I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, or is going to review. I really hope that you enjoyed this fic and keep an eye out for my next story. Cheers everyone! _**


End file.
